THE MATSUIS
by HYT
Summary: Matsui Jun holds a important secret that no one knows except for his friends. He thought he could hold it, until a transfer student comes, and he falls in love with Matsui Rena. They both love each other, but what obstacles will they face? How will they beat it? Ratings may change!


THE MATSUIS

Chapter One: Meeting

"Beep…beep…beep…beep." Jun got up and wiped his eyes, clearing them up. He looked around, and saw his alarm clock…

"8:20!?" shouted Jun, as he quickly slipped into his uniform.

He was about to be late to school…again. He ran downstairs, grabbed a melon pan, and sprinted out the door. He sprinted at full speed, until he reached school. Jun climbed over the gate, quickly and quietly slipping past the teacher on duty, and started sprinting again to class. The halls were all quiet except for the thumping from Jun running. He ran past a girl and slammed open the door to his class, 1-A, shocking everyone, causing silence. The one to break that silence was 1-A's homeroom teacher, Togasaki-Sensei.

"Why, I can't believe you still came late when we're halfway through the 1st semester, and even considering that I warned you that if you were late one more time, that you had infirmary and clean-up duty for the whole week!" said Togasaki-Sensei in a threatening voice.

"Ummm… well," started Jun, but was cut-off by Togasaki-Sensei.

"OUT MATSUI!" Togasaki-Sensei yelled as his face turned red.

Slowly, Jun walked out, and leaned against the wall.

"Umm… are you OK?" asked a quiet, shy girl.

"Yeah. This always happens, what's your name?" Jun asked.

"I'm a transfer student, my name is Matsui Rena."

"How rare of us to be getting a transfer student. You must be a special case!" replied Jun.

"What's your name?" asked Rena.

"Matsui Jun, we share the same name!" Jun replied cheerfully.

Togasaki-Sensei called Rena into class, ending their conversation. As Rena walked in, Jun inhaled her scent, strawberries. "She smelled like strawberries," Jun thought. Jun thought about Rena the whole time he stood outside, and before he knew it, it was already lunch. Jun grabbed his stuff, and headed to the roof, where his friends, Acchan, Takahashi, Mariko, Minigeshi, Sae, Sayaka, Yuki, and Mayu, were waiting.

"Ah! Here comes our hero of tardiness!" shouted Minigeshi.

"So I'm called that now?" Jun said laughing. He sat with the rest of them, unpacking his lunch. He continued, "Hey who was the transfer student? It's really rare to receive one when we're halfway through the semester."

"Well, all we know is that her name is Matsui Rena, she is from Nagoya, she is 16 years old, and her birthday is July 27th" said Takahashi.

"Why do you ask about her?" asked Sae.

"We-well she's just interesting, that's all," replied Jun with a red face.

"Haha little Jun's falling in love! Never seen that happen before!" stated Takahashi.

The bell rung and all of them headed back to 1-A. Jun walked to his seat, and found that Rena's seat was in front of him! His heart beat faster with every step he took, even after he sat down. He stared at Rena, who seemed lost in a book. He saw her pale skin, and class started.

"MATSUI," yelled Togasaki-Sensei, causing both of them to look up. He continued, "Never mind. Jun, share your books with the transfer student."

"YESSSSSS!" thought Jun. He was excited about this. He helped her move her desk next to his, and everyone was in shock while his friends were laughing. That had never happened before. Before Jun knew it, it was the end of the day. He finished his infirmary duty, and then headed to clean-up. Everyone was gone. He headed home, and ate dinner by himself. He finished his work, and headed to bed thinking about Rena. On the other side, Rena was walking home from school, happy to have met Jun. She thought he was cute, mature, but little. The little part didn't make sense since he was taller than her by a bit, but otherwise…little.

THE NEXT DAY

Jun woke up at 5, and did his usual routine. By the time he finished, it was 5:25. He headed to school, and arrived at 5:30. The school was empty, no teachers or students had arrived yet. He climbed the gate, and headed to his class, set down his stuff, and headed to the roof. There, he went to the shack, and opened it. Inside the shack, there were a lot of things, from instruments, to books. You could find whatever you needed in there. The best thing was that it was big and organized. Jun grabbed out his saxophone, and started playing. It was a good time where he could relax. He stopped as he saw the principle to arrive, and so he just lay there, watching the sun rise. Soon, he fell asleep.

"Jun…Jun…wake up" said Yuki.

Jun saw people hover over him, his friends.

"School's about to start," said Mariko.

With that, Jun shot up, and went to class. Once again, he shared books with Rena, passing notes now and then. The lunch bell rung and Jun sprinted up to the roof.

"Hey Jun!" said Sayaka.

Everyone exchanged their hellos, and talked a bit, until Takahashi said something.

"Hey Jun, about Rena, if you do get close to her, how are you going to tell her your secret?"

There was a moment of silence.

"I don't know… I'll deal with it then. Until then, y'all can think of something to help me!" replied Jun.

They went back to class, and the end of the day came. Jun headed to the infirmary, and sat there waiting for people to come.

"Excuse me…" said a small voice.

"Yeah?" Jun asked turning around… He saw Rena standing there with a small cut on her knee, enough to have blood come.

"Well, I fell down," said Rena.

Jun quickly got to work, careful not to hurt Rena. After he finished, they talked a bit, and Jun decided to show Rena the roof. When they arrived to the roof, they were just in time.

"Whaaaaa… The sunset is beautiful!" said Rena.

She heard the saxophone being played, and saw that it was Jun. Jun walked Rena home after, satisfied. Rena crashed into some girls from her class.

They said,"Hey Matsui-san. You do know that Jun is a delinquent right? If you're going to be around him, then be careful."

Rena went into her apartment, thinking about it, but decided to push it away. She got up early, so she could see the sunrise. Rena went to the roof, and towards the shack. She pulled out a trumpet, and started playing.

"So you can play the trumpet," said Jun shocking Rena.

"Oh sorry for using this," replied Rena.

"It's fine," replied Jun.

Every second, they both fell for each other harder and harder, but how will Jun tell Rena his secret?


End file.
